Los Comunicados del Seireitei
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Al parecer, la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis quiso poner una sección de Chimentos en los Comunicados del Seireitei. Pero, ¿qué publicarán en realidad? ¡Volví!
1. La escandalosa oficina del 10º escuadrón

**_A pedido de la inmensa multitud de lectores que han sido víctimas de mis escritos he decidido reeditar esta serie cómica. Los Comunicados del Seireitei es una comedia de mi autoría basada en el supuesto de que la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami ha pedido un espacio en los comunicados del Seireitei para hacer partícipes a toda la Corte de Espíritus Puros y aledaños, de los chimentos más jugosos de este y otro mundos._**

**_La aceptación de este fanfic fue mucho más de la esperada por mi y como no tengo mejor idea que seguir complicándome la vida, voy a ofrecerles nuevamente esta historia, desde cero._**

**_Espero sepan comprender mis retrasos y mis obligaciones como madre, ama de casa y profesional. Y desde ya les agradezco la lluvia de reviews que tendré por su parte._**

**_Mil gracias, nos leemos pronto, Mary._**

* * *

**1. "La escandalosa oficina del Décimo Escuadrón"**

- ¿Y a mi quién me manda a meterme en estos asuntos? – protestaba por lo bajo Renji. Estaba sentado en el suelo, en posición de loto, cruzado de brazos. Tenía puestos sus anteojos de sol, a pesar de que era de madrugada. Vigilaba la puerta de entrada al décimo escuadrón.

¿Quién lo había metido en ese lugar? En realidad, había sido él mismo. Pero bueno, su intención era custodiar algún escuadrón que tuviera más acción que el diez. Allí nadie asomaba ni su nariz, todos miraban desconfiados a su capitán y para completarla, Rangiku no lo dejaba en paz ni un momento. Ya estaba harto de esa situación, pero no podía retractarse y menos sabiendo que sólo hacía dos días que estaba allí.

Suspiró sonoramente en señal de desagrado y cerró sus ojos. Al poco tiempo su cabeza cedió al cantar de los grillos y tambaleó, casi cayéndose hacia delante. Se volvió a incorporar y bostezó con fuerza, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba. Se rascó la nuca y volvió a su anterior posición, incluidos los ojos cerrados. El sueño se apoderó de él.

_Reunión general de C__apitanes y Tenientes en el Primer Escuadrón. Todos los capitanes estaban en sus respectivos lugares y sus tenientes a sus espaldas. El Comandante General Yamamoto se encontraba parado en medio de la sala con una expresión en el rostro que demostraba preocupación y su ceño más fruncido que de costumbre. Todos permanecían en silencio y el ambiente se estaba volviendo cada vez más tenso. Se respiraba intriga._

_- Los he citado aquí en carácter de urgente debido a que se está corriendo el rumor de que hay un ladrón infiltrado en el Seireitei. Por esta razón y por evidencias contundentes presentadas ante este __Tribunal, he decidido asignar a voluntarios que se presenten – hizo una pausa mirando con ojos punzantes a cada uno de los capitanes y los tenientes – a cada uno de los Escuadrones y áreas más populares dentro de la Corte, para vigilar y prevenir futuros incidentes así como también para investigar hechos sospechosos. Por favor, informen a todos sus escuadrones y enlisten voluntarios para esta tarea_

_- Señor – lo interrumpió Kyoraku__, - ¿se sabe algo de esté ladrón?_

_- En realidad – lo miró fijo y de mala manera – no sabemos nada de él, sólo que toma objetos preciados para las personas y se los lleva. Además, podríamos decir que no sabemos si exactamente es un l__adrón. Podría tratarse de algún espía u otra clase de persona detestable – Nadie acotó nada más y por unos segundos se escuchaba el silencio._

_- Terminada__ esta reunión, pueden retirarse_

_Todos comenzaban a cuchichear por lo bajo y a hacer comentarios ridículos sobre quién podría ser el famoso ladrón o qué bicho inmundo podría estar__ merodeando y acosando mujeres. Byakuya se disponía a retirarse, siempre con su cara de nada._

_- Capitán Kuchiki__ – dijo Renji con algo de vergüenza. Byakuya se detuvo y lo miró. – Yo quisiera inscribirme como voluntario._

_- Muy bien – contestó seco y se retiró._

- ¡! – un grito de mujer provino de una de las oficinas del cuartel. Renji se sobresaltó de tal manera que sus anteojos fueron a parar al suelo y se golpeó la cabeza con la pared. Se levantó como un rayo y entró repentinamente en la oficina de la Teniente, de dónde provino semejante grito. Y allí, parado en la puerta, con su mano en su zampakutoh y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, se quedó estático.

Rangiku estaba toda mojada, sólo cubierta con una pequeña toalla que no alcanzaba a tapar bien nada de su cuerpo. Su cara atormentada y llorosa, dejaba ver su angustia por algo inentendible para Renji, que nunca la había visto así. Ni llorando ni medio desnuda.

- ¿Q… qu… qué p…pasa? – dijo tartamudeando y mirándola de arriba abajo, sintiendo un calor sofocante provenir desde su interior.

- ¡ES QUE PERDI… PERDI… MI CADENA! – lloraba y gritaba desconsoladamente.

- ¿Cadena? – murmuró por lo bajo. – Cadena… cadena… cadena… - repetía como loro bien bajito, inspeccionando el agraciado cuerpo de la chica y disfrutando del momento, aunque con cierta vergüenza en su rostro por las imágenes fantásticas que acudían a su pervertida mente.

- ¡NO! ¡¿POR QUÉ? – seguía lamentándose Rangiku mientras revolvía todas las cajitas con bijouterie barata que tenía sobre su cómoda.

En uno de esos descuidados movimientos histéricos, soltó su toalla y esta cayó delicadamente al suelo. Miró a Renji con lágrimas en los ojos y un leve sonrojo comenzó a aparecer en su cara. La quijada de Renji bajó, un ojo comenzó a latirle al igual que otra parte de su anatomía, pero más abajo. ¡Tenía a la mujer más codiciada de la Sociedad de Almas completamente desnuda frente a él! Dio unos pasos y entró en la habitación. Cerró la puerta mientras seguía mirándola atónito y ella permanecía parada, inmóvil, con los surcos marcados de sus lágrimas cayendo.

- ¿P… po… por qu… qué no te… vi… vistes? – tragó varias veces saliva antes de poder completar su frase. Ella era su amiga, su colega. Nunca había pensado en ella como mujer. Pero ahora, viéndola así tan… ¿como decirlo? Desprovista de ropa. Estaba haciendo que su lado más salvaje saliera a flote y al parecer, no sería fácil controlarse de ahora en más si ella seguía así.

- ¡MATSUMOTOOOOOOO! – los gritos del Capitán Hitsugaya resonaron por todo el cuartel cuando entró repentinamente en la oficina y vio la comprometedora escena. Renji estaba parado, con sus ojos y su boca abiertos y una entrepierna algo abultada. Rangiku totalmente desnuda en medio de la habitación, mirando con sonrojo y lágrimas alternativamente a Renji y a su Capitán, que al tomar consciencia de la condición de la chica, volteó su vista hacia la pared, con sus mejillas ardientes. - ¡VÍSTETE! – le ordenó. Ella manoteó nuevamente la toalla y se envolvió en ella. Cuando se disponía a retirarse, Toushiro la detuvo. Renji miraba aún impresionado por todo lo visto. - ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¡QUIERO RESPUESTAS YA! ¡TENIENTE ABARAI!

- Es… Esto no es lo que parece… es… no… ella… yo…

- ¡ABARAI! – Renji entró en razones, se paró firme y lo miró con decisión.

- ¡Señor! La señorita Matsumoto gritó y yo simplemente entré a verificar qué estaba sucediendo.

Toushirou miró a Rangiku con desconfianza.

- Taicho… alguien robó mi cadena – dijo tocándose el pecho.

- Vete – le dijo a Renji con malhumor y sus mejillas rojas.

Renji se retiró. Definitivamente esa aburrida noche se había convertido en una locura. ¿Quién iba a decir que al final en ese escuadrón pasaría algo? ¿Le robaron la cadena? Pero si él estuvo vigilando todo el tiempo. A no ser que… ¡No! ¡Se había quedado dormido unos minutos! ¡No podía ser!

Caminaba en línea recta, iba y venía haciendo un surco. Las imágenes de Rangiku desnuda acudían a su mente y lo hacían delirar de nuevo, pero al instante recordaba los ojos azules del capitán Hitsugaya y el mismo hielo de su zampakutoh le refrescaba la mente. De sólo pensar en algún castigo por su parte lo hacía tiritar.

- ¡Abarai! – gritó desde la espalda de Renji con enojo.

- Capitán Hitsugaya – dijo firmemente haciendo una reverencia.

- ¿Alguien entró al cuartel mientras tú estabas vigilando?

- No señor – seguía firme, pero comenzaba a caerle una gota de sudor por el costado de su rostro. Estaba intentando disimular que en realidad no podía asegurar lo que estaba diciendo debido a aquel momento de descuido.

- La Teniente Matsumoto ha extraviado su cadena. Se la quitó para darse una ducha – evidentemente recordó la escena anterior porque sus mejillas se sonrojaron – y luego no la encontró más. Debe avisar al Comandante de esto inmediatamente. Yo me quedaré vigilando – le dijo mirándolo fijo y con un tono helado.

**Al otro día, por la tarde**

Hisagi estaba ordenando las revistas con Los comunicados del Seireitei(1), que debido a los últimos acontecimientos con el supuesto ladrón, salía semanalmente. Preparaba los paquetes para todos los escuadrones sin siquiera mirar las tapas. Ya estaba harto de hacer ese trabajo. Supuestamente era problema de la Décima División, pero desde que él les hizo el favor de hacer la repartija cuando estuvieron en el mundo humano, ahora se lo habían asignado permanente a él. Bufaba a cada momento y ponía las revistas en sus cajas de mala manera.

Algo llamó su atención cuando una de las revistas se cayó al suelo. Se agachó para levantarla y vio en la tapa un cartel muy cursi, "de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami", pensó enseguida, que decía "Nueva Sección: Chimentos". La tomó entre sus manos y comenzó a ojearla. Noticias, noticias, noticias aburridas, más noticias más aburridas, hasta que llegó a la rosada página de Chimentos. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y su boca también. Se le aceleró el corazón y comenzó a apretar la revista entre sus manos.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto? – gritó, logrando que los que estaban con él voltearan a verle.

- ¡Eh! ¡Shuhei! ¡¿Qué pasa? – Hisagi sólo miraba anonadado la página, con sus brazos temblorosos y su corazón bombeando a mil.

"**La escandalosa oficina del décimo escuadrón**

** Al parecer, el capitán Toushiro Histsugaya no se queda atrás como todos pensábamos y no es el único. El Teniente Renji Abarai también la pasa bien allí, cuidando del cuartel. Ayer, durante la madrugada, se encontraron los tres para tener una fiesta privada en la oficina de la teniente Rangiku Matsumoto…"**

No siguió leyendo por el asco y la impotencia. Miraba la foto estupefacto, en ella salía Rangiku desnuda, con sus "partes" borroneadas, Renji y Toushiro mirándola, los tres sonrojados. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Quién estaba detrás de semejante aberración?

* * *

(1) Shuhei las está repartiendo en el capítulo 230 del manga, le da un ejemplar a Ukitake.


	2. Persecusión sin perseguido y

**2. Persecución sin perseguido y ¿malos entendidos?**

- ¡Kira! ¡Kira! – corría Hisagi apurado con una revista en su mano.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto apuro?

- ¡Mira! – le mostró la revista abierta en la página rosada de Chimentos. Los ojos de Kira se abrieron desmesuradamente y su quijada casi toca el suelo.

- ¡¿Q... qué demonios?

- No lo sé. Pero a Abarai lo mato... – dijo entre jadeos por la corrida de antes.

Ambos salieron como rayos hacia el Décimo Escuadrón, dónde esperaban encontrar al pervertido y mal a migo de Renji para matarlo, o tal vez torturarlo hasta morir, o sacarle las uñas con tenazas… Ya verían lo que le harían.

En la oficina del Comandante General Yamamoto, estaban Renji y Rangiku parados, sin mirarse ni dirigirse la palabra. En medio de ellos se encontraba sentado Toushirou, de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados. Los tres esperaban al viejo. Los había citado para declarar acerca del incidente de la noche anterior, por el supuesto robo de la famosa cadena de la teniente. Tres fuertes "bip" indicaron que un mensaje de texto entró en el celular de Renji.

- Apaga esa maldita cosa – dijo furioso y con los dientes apretados el Capitán Hitsugaya, sin moverse ni un milímetro de su posición.

- Si, si, perdón Capitán – dijo nerviosamente Renji, quitándole el sonido al teléfono y leyendo el mensaje, mientras su cara se transformaba en un fuego incandescente.

"Soy Rukia. Te aviso que me estoy yendo al mundo humano a cumplir una misión especial con Ichigo, nos veremos a mi regreso."

- Maldito – susurró.

- ¿Qué dices? – le dijo Rangiku en el mismo tono que él empleó.

- Nada – susurrando también.

- ¡A callar los dos! – Toushiro estaba furioso realmente. Los dos tenientes volvieron a su anterior postura de soldado.

A los 15 minutos de esperar en absoluto silencio, el Comandante General Yamamoto apareció por la puerta de la derecha del despacho. Traía una cara más fruncida que la de costumbre, los dientes un tanto apretados y algo, que parecía haber sido en algún momento una revista, apretada con rabia en su mano izquierda. Miraba penetrantemente a Renji, como si algo estuviera terriblemente mal. Toushiro se paró y abrió los ojos. Los tres reverenciaron al viejo.

- Capitán de la Décima División, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en la madrugada? – se notaba la rabia en la voz del viejo.

- Alguien entró al cuartel sin que nos diéramos cuenta y robó una de las pertenencias más importantes de mi teniente, Rangiku Matsumoto

- Entonces, ¿podría explicar esto? – dijo el viejo, poniendo sobre la mesa la arrugada revista, abierta en la famosa página rosada de chimentos. Señaló específicamente la foto de los "escandalosos".

Hisagi y Kira llegaron agitados al Décimo Escuadrón, pero los detuvo uno de los shinigamis de allí en la puerta.

- Señores, buenas tardes

- Hola, ¿está aquí el teniente Abarai?

- No señor, el teniente fue a una reunión muy importante y urgente con el Capitán y la Teniente Matsumoto al Primer Escuadrón.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Anoche robaron la cadena de la señorita Matsumoto – dijo acercándose otro shinigami.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo Kira interesado.

- Si, pero parece que eso no es todo – bajó el tono. – Se comenta que el teniente Abarai tiene algo con la Teniente Matsumoto – el tono que todos empleaban era el clásico de chismerío barato. Hisagi apretaba su puño. Kira lo tomó por el hombro y se miraron. Agradecieron a los shinigamis por la información y volvieron a la carrera, ahora no sólo era una foto en una ridícula nueva sección rosada, sino un chisme popular.

- ¡¿Qué significa esto? – repitió el comandante ante el silencio por parte de los tres que estaban petrificados frente a él. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera aquella foto publicada en una revista? Y no era una "revistita" cualquiera, eran Los Comunicados del Seireitei. Ahora todos sabían lo que sucedió pero sin saberlo realmente.

- Et… toooo… No es lo que parece – dijo Matsumoto.

- ¿A no? Entonces… – el Comandante los miraba expectante.

- Es que la Teniente Matsumoto se dio cuenta del robo cuando había salido del baño. Ella gritó y yo entré a ver qué estaba sucediendo – dijo Renji apurado.

- Ah… ya veo – dijo irónicamente. - ¿Y el capitán Hitsugaya los ayudaba a buscar la cadenita?

- Señor, yo acudí en respuesta al grito que dio la Teniente. Cuando llegué ella estaba llorando semidesnuda

- Totalmente desnuda – lo corrigió el viejo, Toushiro se sonrojó.

- Ella estaba llorando y Abarai estaba parado frente a ella, sin hacer nada. Sólo estaban los dos uno frente a otro, mirándose. No sucedió nada – afirmó fríamente.

- Entonces, ¿podría explicarme cómo pudo alguien tomar semejante fotografía sin que se diera cuenta ninguno de ustedes tres y además, entrar en el escuadrón que supuestamente custodia el Teniente Abarai? – lo miró penetrantemente.

- Yo… ettooo… es que… estaba cansado… y…

- ¡¿No me digas que te dormiste? – le dijo incrédula Rangiku.

- Ejem… si… - dijo colocándose una mano tras la nuca.

Los dos persecutores estaban en la sala de estar del Primer Escuadrón, deliberando lo que deberían hacerle primero a Renji. Esperarían a que saliera de la "reunión urgente" para comenzar a castigarlo, sin siquiera escuchar su versión de los hechos. Ya habían oído, y hasta visto demasiado. Un golpe certero en el brazo de Kira logró desestabilizarlo.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Y eso?

Un desenfrenado Kyoraku, con su gorro de paja medio ladeado y su capa caída del hombro derecho, jadeaba frente a ellos.

- ¿Dónde está el viejo? – dijo casi gritando.

- Está en una reunión con el Capitán Hitsugaia

- Gracias – dijo mientras seguía corriendo.

- ¿Y a ese qué le pasa?

- Por lo visto el teniente no está calificado para vigilar. Tendremos que - el viejo estaba rabioso, tenía que hacer algo con ese maldito teniente pelirrojo. No podía quedarse dormido y menos abusar de una indefensa dama recién atacada por un ladrón.

Un portazo detuvo la "sentencia" del viejo, para la tranquilidad momentánea de Renji, que ya había comenzado a transpirar. Shunsui tenía los ojos salidos de sus órbitas y su cabello más desarreglado que de costumbre. Su gorro había caído al piso y su capa rosada también.

- ¿Qué sucede, Capitán? – dijo de mala manera y muy enojado Yamamoto.

- Es que… no entiende… ¡Nadie entiende! ¿Por qué tenía que suceder?

- Explíquese

- Es que… ¿usted autorizó a que los capitanes intervinieran?

- ¿Intervinieran?

- ¿No eran los tenientes los que deberían escoltar y vigilar?

- Si, Capitán. Pero no entiendo su intromisión en mi oficina de esta manera tan escandalosa, interrumpiendo mi amable conversación con el capitán y los tenientes

- Es que… ella. ¡NO! – se arrodilló mientras lágrimas salían por sus ojos enfurecidos.

- ¿Qué sucede, Capitán? – el viejo estaba demasiado irritado.

- ¡Nanao-chan! ¿Por qué con ese? Si yo estaba cerca. ¡Yo te habría ayudado con gusto! ¡¿Por qué Nanao-chan?


	3. Nanaochan y el Noble

**Nanao-chan y el noble**

_Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, desde la sala de juntas de la __Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami hasta el cuartel del Octavo Escuadrón, dónde le esperaba su eterna tarea de contención hacia su Capitán, que seguramente estaría protestando por su tardanza._

_Pasaba por enfrente de la ostentosa mansión de los Kuchiki. Pensaba en cuán infelices que se veían, siempre con sus caras largas y serios. Y esos ojos tristes. Rukia siempre parecía estar sufriendo y el Capitán Kuchiki tenía esas miradas heladas que a veces daba la impresión de que estuviera casi muerto. Dio un suspiro largo y cansado mirando la bonita puerta blanca y siguió con su paso lento, abrazada, como siempre, a su libro. De pronto, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda._

_- ¿Qué es ese reiatsu? – dijo en un tono casi inaudible._

_Otro escalofrío la hizo temblar y una sombra, a la velocidad de un rayo pasó por su derecha, arrebatándole sorpresivamente su amado libro gigante._

_Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y su abrazo permanecía aún formado con sus temblorosos brazos. Sus antejos estaban ladeados y su clásico mechón de pelo sobre la frente estaba mal acomodado. Le temblaban levemente las rodillas y el corazón parecía salirse de su pecho._

_- Mi… mi… mi… - tartamudeaba, mientras su cerebro no acababa de procesar lo que había pasado. Alguien había robado de sus propias manos su amado libro gris._

_La gran puerta blanca que había pasado hacía un minuto se abrió lentamente, haciendo un chillido que le llegó hasta el cerebro. Un hombre elegante y alto, con su cabello negro y largo perfectamente peinado con su kenseikaan, la miró con esos mismos ojos tristes y fríos que hacía un instante ella había recordado._

_Lo miró, devolviéndole aquella mirada vacía de sentimientos, casi suplicándole que se acercara, pero él, ignoró aquella mirada y siguió su camino, pasando por su costado, sin siquiera mirarla._

_- Ca… C__ap… - no podía aún articular palabra. Byakuya, sin dejar de caminar, la miró de reojo. - Capitán… - logró murmurar._

_- ¿Qué le sucede, T__eniente? – dijo con su voz fría de siempre y parándose en seco, sin voltear._

_- Es… es que… me han robado… – Byakuya volteó a verla, con cara de preocupación._

_- ¿Quién ha sido?_

_- No lo sé… N__o lo pude ver… y no reconocí su reiatsu… - estaba casi llorando, sólo pensaba en su preciado libro que ahora no estaba entre sus brazos. El noble se acercó y extendió su mano hacia la chica._

_- Venga conmigo, T__eniente – le dijo. No podía permitir que esa mujer recientemente atacada por un maleante, que suponía fuera el mismo que ocasionó la orden inquebrantable de custodiar todo el Seireitei por parte del Comandante General, se quedara sola, tirada en medio de la calle, en ese estado deplorable total. Él era un caballero noble y como tal no podía hacer caso omiso, esta vez, a lo que le sucedía a la chica._

_Ella se levantó y lo miró fijo.__ ¿El capitán Kuchiki la había ayudado a levantarse y la estaba invitando a su casa? Definitivamente algo andaba mal y su Capitán la mataría por aquello. Pero no importaba, su libro estaba primero._

_Los dos entraron en la mansión. Era imponente. Todo estaba en su sitio y ni una mota de polvo asomaba por ningún rincón, y eso que había muchos rincones. Las habitaciones eran solitarias y frías, tal como sus habitantes. Aunque la luz del sol entraba por las múltiples ventanas, la casa estaba sin luz._

_Llegaron a un cuarto con una mesa bastante grande, con por lo menos 20 sillas alrededor. Él la acompañó hasta uno de esos lugares, del lado derecho de la cabecera de la mesa y la ayudó a sentarse, acomodándole la silla. Dio dos palmadas fuertes y una sirvienta muy prolijamente vestida acudió inmediatamente al lugar._

_- Tráigale a la señorita un poco de té caliente, por favor – dijo sin mirarla, sentándose en la punta de la mesa._

_- En seguida, mi señor – le contestó temerosa._

_La actitud de Byakuya intimidaba a cualquiera, pero Nanao no sentía más que su propia angustia por la terrible pérdida que había sufrido.__ Apoyó sus manos transpiradas en sus muslos y suspiró varias veces. Baykuya la miraba, casi inspeccionándola._

_- Teniente, ¿qué le robaron?_

_- Mi… mi… libro – y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Byakuya arqueó una ceja. ¿Tanto alboroto por un libro?_

_- Me dijo que no sabe quién fue.__ ¿Usó shumpo?_

_- Probablemente – intentaba retener las lágrimas, pero su pecho estaba oprimido por la angustia._

_- Bien – dijo secamente. En ese momento la criada trajo el té y lo sirvió. Los tres estaban en absoluto silencio. La chica se fue y Nanao y Byakuya tomaron sus té sin decir absolutamente nada._

_Al rato, Nanao se levantó._

_- ¿Qué sucede, T__eniente?_

_- Me tengo que ir,__ mi Capitán me espera_

_- Muy bien, daré parte al Comandante de lo sucedido, probablemente la cite a declarar en las próximas horas_

_- Muchas gracias, C__apitán Kuchiki – le dijo con una sonrisa y cerrando sus ojos. Se acomodó los lentes y se disponía a retirarse. Byakuya se paró y la siguió sigilosamente. Abrió la puerta con protocolo y ella salió primero._

_- De nuevo le agradezco su hospitalidad, Capitán_

_- No tiene por qué – Nanao sonrió, después de todo, aquella frialdad de Byakuya parecía ser sólo una máscara._

- ¿Qué sucedió, Capitán Kyoraku? – dijo por tercera vez el Comandante General, que ya estaba exasperándose.

- Es que… ella y él… ¡No! – lloraba desconsoladamente, tirado en el suelo. Renji y Rangiku se miraban y contenían la risa a más no poder.

- Capitán – dijo con énfasis el viejo.

- Nanao estaba saliendo de la casa de Byakuya… ¡No! ¡No puede estar pasando esto! – todos se miraron desconcertados.

Por suerte para Renji, el "castigo" no fue más que una llamada de atención en la lista de "vigilantes" del viejo Yamamoto y una jornada de menos horas de custodia. Realmente estaba aliviado. En cuanto a Kyoraku, bueno, él estuvo llorando un tiempo más hasta que Rangiku logró convencerlo de que seguramente no había pasado nada entre ellos. Primero tenía que averiguar qué pasó realmente. Él sólo la había visto salir de la mansión, pero no había escuchado nada.

Renji salió de la oficina del Comandante y vio con sorpresa los ojos asesinos de Kira y Hisagi acechándolo como fieras a su presa.

- Hola chico – rió nervioso – ¿Qué sucede? – dijo incómodamente.

- ¡Que qué sucede! ¡Idiota! – gritó Shuhei.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no sabes lo que sucede? – le dijo Kira, que estaba un poco más calmado, mientras sostenía por el brazo al Teniente del Noveno Escuadrón.

- No. ¿Qué pasa? – Renji realmente se estaba poniendo nervioso.

- ¡Esto! – le dijo Hisagi, arrojándole la revista por la cabeza. Renji la tomó y vio la foto que antes les había mostrado el viejo. Se echó a reír.

- ¡¿De qué te ríes? ¡MALDITO IMBÉCIL!

- Es que no pueden creer esto. ¡Chicos, por favor!

- ¡Yo creo lo que veo! ¡Y ahí estás tú mirando desnuda a Matsumoto!

- Todo es un gran malentendido

Shuhei se logró soltar del agarre de Kira y se tiró sobre el pobre Renji. Le dio unos cuantos puñetazos en el estómago y uno muy certero en la cara, que lo arrojó al piso.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo Renji, muy confundido.

- ¡Tu! ¡Abusaste de ella! ¡Traidor!

Y así, el pobre de Renji recibió los golpes de su vida por no haber hecho nada, jurando mentalmente que mataría al que publicó esa maldita fotografía en esa maldita nueva sección en la maldita publicación de los comunicados del Seireitei.

Una semana después, todo el mundo se había enterado de aquel episodio en el décimo escuadrón y miraban con malos ojos a Renji, al Capitán Histugaia y ni hablar de la pobre Rangiku, que no quería salir de su oficina. Estaba deshecha por lo que se decía y sobre todo porque le faltaba su preciada cadenita.

Kyoraku habló con Nanao y ella, "cordialmente", le hizo entender que no había sucedido nada con Byakuya y que si hubiera pasado, de todas maneras, a él no le tenía por qué importar.

Hisagi estaba envolviendo nuevamente las revistas para repartirlas. Otra vez, una de ellas cae al suelo y queda abierta en la famosa página rosada de Chismes…

"**Esta semana, dos grandes noticias atraviesan nuestro Seireitei…"**

Abrió los ojos y se sentó. Tenía que ser broma… ¿A quién se le ocurría autorizar aquella aberración de la naturaleza? ¿Quién permitía que saliera esa sección en esa maldita revista? Siguió leyendo.

"**Nanao-chan y el noble**** (título debajo de una foto en dónde salía Nanao con una gran sonrisa dirigida a Byakuya, que estaba serio como siempre, ambos parados frente a la mansión Kuchiki)**

**Se los encontró juntos en varias oportunidades y ya casi es un hecho. La señorita Teniente Nanao Ise está saliendo con el Noble Capitán Byakuya Kuchiki"**

Menos mal que se había sentado. Entonces eso era lo que le pasaba al Capitán Kyoraku aquel día. Suspiró fuerte y puso sus ojos en blanco. Luego, siguió con la otra noticia.

"**¡Ultimo momento! Ichigo Kurosaki, el shinigami sustituto, abusador de princesas nobles"**

Ahora sí que no entraba en ninguna cabeza lo que estaba leyendo. ¿Kurosaki, abusador?

"**Se encontró a Ichigo Kurosaki a solas en la noche con la señorita Rukia Kuchiki en u****na situación más que embarazosa."**

Miró más abajo y una foto algo oscura estaba allí, impúdica. En ella se veía a Rukia y a Ichigo besándose. Pero, la mano del chico estaba muy cerca, por no decir "en", el trasero de la shinigami… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Además de todas esas noticias seguramente mentirosas, ¿quién está detrás? ¿Quién era el que está tomando las fotos? ¿Quién publicaba autorizadamente en la revista? Y ¿quién era el ladrón? ¿Tendrián relación las tres cosas?

Hisagi arrojó la revista sobre la mesa, dejó caer sus brazos a los lados y se estiró sobre la silla, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Qué podría ser peor? Un trueno movió el suelo y comenzó a llover. Una gota certera, cayó sobre uno de sus ojos.

- ¡Genial! Ahora también tenemos una gotera en nuestro techo…


	4. Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami sustituto y

**Ichigo Kurosaki, shinigami sustituto y… ¿abusador?**

Unas tres semanas antes de que Renji recibiera el mensaje de texto por parte de Rukia.

_La señal de shinigami sustituto de Ichigo indicaba que un hollow rondaba cerca. Los dos salieron corriendo desesperados con sus cuerpos, habían peleado antes de acostar__se, como de costumbre. Era de madrugada. Rukia llevaba unos pantalones grandes, que parecían prestados y una campera sobre la parte de arriba del pijama que no había podido quitarse porque Ichigo salió casi volando por la ventana. Ichigo traía el pantalón del instituto y una camiseta un tanto arrugada, de mangas cortas. Hacía bastante frío, porque aunque era primavera aún refrescaba en las noches._

_- ¿Vas tú?__ – preguntó Rukia de mala manera._

_- Claro… enana__ – contestó él, de igual forma. Aún estaban muy molestos por la discusión anterior._

_- ¿Por qué me insultas? Idiota_

_- Porque se me da la gana, enana_

_Los dos seguían discutiendo mientras corrían hacia el lugar donde estaba el hollow. Ichigo salió de su cuerpo y de un solo espadazo logró derrotarlo. Volvió y fue allí donde sucedió lo que nunca se hubieran esperado.__ Los dos estaban desabrigados, mal vestidos, despeinados, desesperados y encima, para completarla, el celular de Rukia sonaba molestamente._

_- Atiende ya esa maldita cosa – refunfuñó Ichigo al ver que Rukia no hacía nada con el teléfono._

_- Es que no se me da la gana__, ¿te molesta?– sobrándolo._

_- Si, y mucho – se cruzó de brazos casi temblando. – S__i no lo haces tú lo haré yo_

_- Está bien – __Rukia tomó el teléfono y atendió con cara de preocupación._

_- ¿Si? Aja.__ ¿Cuándo?... ¿Por qué?... Está bien… Iré en cuanto arregle algunos asuntos… Si… No… Bueno, nos vemos… Gracias - colgó y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su campera._

_- ¿Quién era? – preguntó algo intrigado Ichigo._

_- De la Sociedad de Almas – Rukia se veía angustiada._

_- ¿Qué sucede?_

_- Tengo que volver_

_- ¿Cuándo?_

_- Mañana_

_- ¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿No era que tenías permiso para quedarte todo el tiempo que quisieras?_

_- Si no me asignaban alguna misión de estas características _

_Caminaban callados lentamente. Realmente se habían alejado de la casa sin darse cuenta. El frío se hacía sentir. Rukia, que estaba en medias, sentía que sus pies se congelaban. Se detuvo un instante. Ichigo la miró y se paró frente a ella. Se agachó._

_- ¿Qué haces?_

_- Sube_

_- Pero_

_- Sube – aumentó su tono. Rukia subió sin decir nada.__ Ichigo caminaba despacio. Rukia lograba pasarle algo del calor de su campera. – Tú… ¿quieres irte? – Rukia no contestaba, sólo se dedicaba a sentir el aroma que desprendían los cabellos de Ichigo. Era tan embriagador que no prestó atención a la pregunta que le hacía el chico. – ¡Ey! Rukia – dijo con un tono más elevado._

_- ¿Qué quieres__, idiota?_

_- Te hablo y no me escuchas_

_- ¿Qué me decías?__– Ichigo fue ahora el que no habló. Otra vez silencio. Caminaron hasta llegar a la casa. Ichigo se detuvo debajo de la ventana de su habitación y Rukia se bajó. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, temblando de frío._

_- ¿Te quieres ir?_

_- No, no quiero irme, pero_

_- Ya sé lo que vas a decir.__ "Es mi deber como shinigami" - usó un tono burlón. Rukia lo miró mal, pero pudo ver en los ojos del chico algo de tristeza._

_- ¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya? Si siempre estamos pel__eando por todo y te enojas. Realmente es mejor que no esté – Rukia se oía triste y embroncada. Amagó a subir a la escalera, pero Ichigo no la dejó, tomándola del brazo. Se volvieron a mirar._

_- Eso no es ci__erto. Tú… eres muy importante para mí – Rukia lo miró con algo de sorpresa. – Rukia, no te vayas - le soltó el brazo, pero colocó esa mano en la cintura de la chica. La acercó a él y la besó. Un beso torpe, pero dulce y sincero. Se separaron lentamente, con los ojos cerrados y sus respiraciones agitadas a causa de su nerviosismo._

_- Tú - balbuceó Rukia, - __ tú también eres importante para mí - bajó su mirada._

_- Entonces,__ ¿te irás?_

_- Pero volveré pronto, cuanto antes pueda.__ Hablaré con mi Capitán para que me consiga un permiso. Estoy segura de que_

_- Rukia__ - Ichigo tomó el mentón de la chica y la forzó a que lo mirara. – Sé que volverás_

Dos días después de que Rukia volvió de la Sociedad de Almas.

_- ¿Qué iremos dónde? – Rukia estaba algo impresionada con lo que Ichigo le proponía. No era nada escandaloso ni tortuoso, pero si extraño. Le había pedido que se pusiera uno de los vestidos que tan bonitos le qued__aban y que se arreglara un poco. Ya le había sonado extraño eso, pero ahora…_

_- A comer a un restaurante muy lindo del centro_

_- ¿Y eso por qué?_

_- Porque te estoy invitando a salir – Ichigo estaba sonrojado._

_- Oh…__Pparece que el gran Ichigo Kurosaki está invitándome a salir - Rukia sacó la lengua picaronamente._

_- Vámonos__ - refunfuñó. Él llevaba unos jeans y una camisa negra abierta, que dejaba ver una remera blanca con una estampa con el símbolo shinigami en negro._

_Los dos salieron juntos, con las manos en los bolsillos, sin mirarse ni ha__blarse. Estaban algo sonrojados, pero en fin… Estaban teniendo su primera cita. Llevaban a Kon perfectamente guardado en una cajita forrada con felpa rojo, por si algún hollow apareciera de repente y tuvieran que salir corriendo del lugar. Él se haría cargo de la situación, junto a Pyon._

_Llegaron, estaban muy nerviosos y miraban para todos lados buscando que nadie __conocido estuviera allí. No sabían bien por qué, pero ambos sentían en su interior que era mejor que nadie se enterara de nada de lo que les estaba sucediendo. Se sentaron y ordenaron. Charlaban muy condescendientemente, extraño para ellos. Pero bueno, a veces podían ser una pareja normal._

_Entonces,__ lo esperado por todos, sucedió. En medio de la cena romántica la maldita señal del distintivo comenzó a chillar. Un hollow, o varios. Rukia se paró para ir al baño a salir de su cuerpo. Ichigo la esperaría allí y luego haría lo propio._

_Una vez que los dos estaban fuera de sus cuerpos, Kon y Pyon los miraban e__xpectantes, sentados en la mesa._

_- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – Kon estaba algo enojado. Sin contar que cayó en cuenta abruptamente que Ichigo y su "ne-san" estaban ju__ntos comiendo en un restaurante._

_- Terminarán de comer, pagarás con el dinero que tienes en el bolsillo y __luego te llevarás a Pyon a casa. ¿Entendido? – Ichigo intentaba ser amable pero no le salía muy bien que digamos._

_- Si, Pyon__ - Kon le clavó una mirada mortal a la falsa Rukia._

_- Y tú hazle caso a Kon en todo lo que te diga – ordenó la shinigami._

_- Correcto, Pyon_

_- Bien, entonces comeré, pa__garé y me llevaré "esto" a casa y luego, ¿me prestas tu cuerpo un rato?_

_- Por supuesto que no. T__e quedas bien quietecito en casa, que volveremos pronto_

_Los dos salieron corriendo del lugar. Kon miró a Pyon con asco y ella le sonreía amablemente, como si no notara en lo más mínimo aquella acción por parte del chico._

_- ¿Crees que Kon podrá manejar la situación?_

_- Perfect__amente – dijo Ichigo algo serio. ¿Podría?_

_- Vamos, allá es dónde se concentran__ - Rukia miraba su móvil que le marcaba unos cuántos hollows. ¿Por qué justo en ese momento tenía que pasar eso? Maldecía para sus adentros mientras su cara reflejaba cierta molestia._

_- ¿Qué te pasa, enana?_

_- Que eres un idiota, ¡vamos! – y se alejó un poco de Ichigo con algo de shumpo. Él la m__iraba de lejos, algo confundido. ¿Y ahora qué le sucedía?_

_Pyon comía desordenadamente mientras Kon la observaba con detenimiento. ¿Cómo Rukia podía permitir que esa cosa se adueñara de su cuerpo? Realmente era detestable. No sólo verla y escucharla, hasta sentir su diminuto e insignificante reiatsu provenir del adorable cuerpo de su "ne-san" le daba náuseas. _

_Por fin terminaron y pagó, tal como se lo había pedido Ichigo. Salieron del lugar. Pyon correteaba alrededor de Kon, que por primera vez desde que conocía a Ichigo, podía imitar sin ninguna__ dificultad su cara de amargado. No soportaba a esa gikongan, definitivamente tenía que solucionar su pequeño problema._

_- ¡Ey! ¡Tonta!_

_- No me digas tonta, Pyon. __Le diré a Rukia-sama, Pyon – le dijo, cruzándose de brazos en una posición algo infantil._

_- Dile lo que se te antoje, ahora, vamos rápido a casa – estaba muy enojado._

_- ¿Qué te sucede, Pyon? ¿No eres acaso una gikongan como yo, Pyon?_

_- Deja de decir "pyon" __cada vez que terminas una frase - ya creía que iba a vomitar._

_- No puedo, Pyon.__ Además me agrada, Pyon – dijo sonriente._

_- Ya, ¡vámonos!_

_Pyon seguía dando vueltas, pero ahora se las había ingeniado para molestarlo aún más. Cada tanto lo __rozaba o lo empujaba suavemente. Esa situación se estaba saliendo de control, al igual que el mal carácter del pobre Kon, que caminaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados._

_Llegaron a un parque. Kon se detuvo ya que estaba harto de la situación, por lo menos tomaría un poco de aire puro y refrescante. Pero, para su sorpresa, Pyon se le paró enfrente._

_- ¿No debemos ir directo a casa, Pyon?_

_- Si. Pero ahora se me da la real y maldita gana quedarme unos __minutos en este estúpido parque_

_- ¿No se te quita el mal humor, Pyon? – lo miró de manera algo inquisitiva._

_- Ni que te importe_

_Pyon lo tomó__ por la nuca y lo acercó a ella. Kon atinó a empujarla, pero el agarre de la chica era demasiado fuerte. No era que no tuviera la suficiente fuerza como para quitársela de encima, sólo que le daba algo de pena y terror lastimar el cuerpo de Rukia. Ya se veía con el algodón para afuera._

_Pyon seguía atrayéndolo de manera ruda hacia ella mientras Kon forcejeaba para que no lo hiciera. En una extraña maniobra, y __sin saber cómo tampoco, levantó sus manos y las pasó por detrás del pequeño cuerpo de Rukia, para sostenerla. Si no podía quitársela, la asustaría un poco. Si la hacía creer que el cuerpo de su "Rukia-sama" estaba en peligro, lo dejaría en paz. La tomó por los glúteos y la atrajo hacia él con una sonrisa macabra. Pyon lo miró sorprendida y algo asustada, a lo que atinó a separarse. Kon la soltó y se volvió a cruzar de brazos._

_- No vuelvas a hacer eso, o si no, no respondo de mí – le dijo poniendo la voz más psicópata que le salió._

_- Es__tá bien, Pyon – estaba asustada. ¿Qué bicho le había picado?_

_Los dos siguieron caminando en orden y silencio. Llegaron a la casa y cada uno se fue a su habitación. Pyon con las hermanas de Ichigo, que ya estaban durmiendo, por suerte, y Kon se tiró sobre la cama del peli__naranja a meditar. ¿Había tocado a su "ne-san"? Estaba en shock._

_Ichigo y Rukia seguían combatiendo contra los cientos de pequeños hollows que salían de quién sabe dónde. Cuando los dos le dieron el golpe final al último feo y raquítico hollow, se miraron algo molestos._

_- ¿Qué me miras, enana?_

_- ¿Qué me miras tú, idiota?__ – se dieron vuelta, dándose mutuamente la espalda y se cruzaron de brazos. ¿Por qué estaban tan molestos? Ichigo volteó a verla. Estaba de espaldas, pero se veía muy bonita._

_- ¡Oi! ¡Rukia!_

_- No me grite__s que estoy a medio metro de ti_

_- ¿Estás molesta porque nuestra cena se vio interrumpida?_

_- No lo sé – ella aún no lo miraba.__ Él se acercó por la espalda y la abrazó tiernamente. _

_- Podríamo__s hacer cosas mejores que cenar. ¿No lo crees? – sonrió. Rukia aflojó sus músculos y giró su cabeza. Vio la sonrisa del chico y también sonrió. Esa sería una noche entretenida._

**Sociedad de almas, actualidad**

Byakuya estaba sentado en su despacho, ojeando algunos papeles. Renji entró con una gran caja en sus manos, que tenían unas letras rojas impresas: "Comunicados".

- Capitán, aquí le dejo las revistas de esta semana

- Espero que no hayas salido también en estas – le dijo sin mirarlo con ese tono tan frío que te hiela hasta los huesos. Renji se incomodó aún más.

- Eh… jeje - se retiró sin decir nada más.

Byakuya levantó sus ojos del papel y abrió la caja. Pudo ver en la tapa esas molestas letras rosadas. **"¡Esta semana dos temas imperdibles!". **Fue directo a las páginas acarameladas de Chimentos y su cara se transformó. Ya no se veía tan serio y tranquilo.

"**Nanao-chan y el noble"**, el título le desagradó. Se imaginaba a la perfección a qué se referiría la maldita nota. Además, estaba la foto de mala calidad en dónde se lo veía a él, serio, y a una sonriente Nanao. Recordaba perfectamente esa escena que nada tenía que ver con lo que seguro decía abajo. Siguió con el otro título.

"**¡Ultimo momento! Ichigo Kurosaki, el shinigami sustituto, abusador de princesas nobles"**, ahora si no podía contener más sus ganas de matar. Quería matar. Matar a Ichigo Kurosaki. En la foto, el muy desgraciado estaba tocando a SU hermana. Se los veía perfectamente juntos. Ella rodeaba su cuello y él… ¡Aaaahhhh!

Comenzaban a temblarle las manos. Esto tenía que ser una maldita broma. ¿Por qué ese humano insignificante tenía que meterse con él? Se levantó de su silla con fuego saliéndole por los ojos, tomó a Sembonsakura de su bonito pedestal y se marchó, dando un fuerte portazo. Pasó frente a Renji, que lo miró anonadado. Nunca había visto esos ojos así.

- Ca… Capitán… ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó con algo de temor. Byakuya sólo le tiró la revista y siguió su camino. Renji la miró extrañado. Abrió y leyó. Sus ojos se volvieron llamas, como los de su Capitán o más. Tomó a Zabimaru y salió. Ichigo la pasará mal… muy mal.


	5. Entre la espada y la espada

_**Entre la espada y… la espada**_

- ¿Dónde va, Capitán? – la voz de Toshirou no lo distrajo. Sus pensamientos ya habían llegado hasta Ichigo, lo habían torturado, mutilado y matado lentamente. – ¡Capitán Kuchiki! – gritó el peliblanco, pero Byakuya no respondió, sólo siguió caminando a la velocidad del rayo por el corredor que lo llevaba al Primer Cuartel. El capitán Hitsugaia decidió seguirlo ya que notó el aura oscura y maligna que envolvía al noble.

De pasada, tomó una revista de las manos de un shinigami que la ojeaba parado en el corredor, seguramente lo que le sucedía tenía que ver con algo que había salido en las páginas nuevas. Se lo imaginaba de alguna forma. Abrió y con sólo ver las dos fotos de las notas, supo qué era lo que le pasaba al Capitán de la Sexta División. Suspiró y enrolló la revista, apretándola con fuerza. ¿Quién era el que estaba armando semejante alboroto? Además, ¿sería verdad lo de Ichigo y Rukia o un simple invento como lo que sucedió en su escuadrón? Sin pensarlo dos veces, se adelantó hasta quedar frente a Byakuya, entre este y la puerta.

– ¡Quítese de en medio! – ordenó Kuchiki, con pocas pulgas.

– Espere un momento, Capitán. ¿No creerá en las barbaridades que dice esta revista, o si?

– No es eso, Capitán. Permítame el paso

Toshirou logró ver que detrás venía en parecidas condiciones Renji, también trayendo fuertemente agarrada su zampakutoh con una mano y con la otra la maldita revista. Evidentemente su actitud también estaba relacionada con el artículo que hablaba sobre Rukia.

– ¿Qué sucede, Capitán? ¿Por qué lo detiene el Capitán Hitsugaia? – vociferó Renji, algo agitado.

– Es que no puedo creer que estén haciendo caso a lo que dice este pasquín. Por favor señores, sean pacientes y aguarden a que podamos atrapar al responsable de semejantes barbaridades

– Salga de mi camino de inmediato – Byakuya se estaba alterando más y en sus ojos se podía notar su sed de sangre. Toshirou se apartó resignado, pero jurándose que los acompañaría al mundo humano para evitar cualquier desgracia.

Dentro de la oficina del Comandante General no había nadie, sólo unas tazas vacías sobre el escritorio y unos papeles en blanco. Byakuya gruñó molesto y Renji lo miró algo asustado.

– ¿Qué hará capitán? – el noble no contestó, sólo salió nuevamente y caminó más rápido. Tenía que ir a como sea como fuere al maldito mundo humano a moler a palos a ese insolente de Kurosaki.

Sin querer, arrolló por el camino a Nanao, que caminaba abrazada a un nuevo libro. Ella cayó al suelo y junto a un sonoro "paf" lanzó un gemido. Byakuya siguió su camino sin prestarle atención. Cuando hubo avanzado unos metros, se dio cuenta de que había atropellado algo. Giró y la vio. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, sus mejillas rosadas y las hojas de su nuevo y precioso libro desparramadas. Otro "duelo" se avecinaba. El noble se acercó y le extendió la mano, pero Nanao se aterró al ver esos ojos desorbitados y esa mueca que delataba el asesino en el que se quería convertir.

– ¿Está bien, Teniente? – dijo con algo de rabia, que no podía disimular.

– S… si… - dijo ella con temor, evitando verlo a los ojos. Pero para su sorpresa, él se agachó para verla a la cara. ¿Por qué lo evitaba si hacía unos días lo habían pasado bien en su casa? Incluso habían salido en la revista. ¿O sería por eso?

– ¿Segura? – volvió a extenderle la mano y esta vez le habló más fríamente.

– Creo que estoy bien. Me golpeé un poco… – no lograba sonreír ni quitar el temblor de sus palabras. Byakuya la tomó sorpresivamente de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero cuando quiso hacerlo, una mueca de dolor se apoderó del rostro de la chica.

– ¿Qué sucede?

– Me… duele… un poco el tobillo – dijo con dificultad y apretando los dientes. Él la tomó entre sus brazos, no podía dejarla allí tirada. Eso no iba con su imagen de caballero.

Renji y Toshirou observaban desde lejos la escena, atónitos. ¿Sería cierto lo que decía el artículo de la revista? Ambos comenzaron a leerlo completo.

– ¿Qué leen? – Rangiku los sorprendió por detrás, haciéndolos pegar un salto.

– Matsumoto – refunfuñó el Capitán.

– Ho… hola – Renji aún se ponía algo nervioso cuando ella estaba cerca. Después del incidente todo había quedado sin hablar y él, con la impresión de aquel cuerpo perfecto en sus ojos. Pero, antes de que su cuerpo masculino reaccionara ante el recuerdo, se metalizaba de los dolores de la paliza de sus amigos y eso lograba normalizar la situación.

– ¿Qué es esto? – dijo azorada. Veía a Ichigo y a Rukia abrazados.

– No es eso lo que vemos, sino esto – Toshirou señaló la foto de Byakuya y Nanao. Rangiku levantó la vista y notó a lo lejos a la pareja de la foto en una situación más embarazosa aún. Él la cargaba en brazos.

– Ca… Capitán – dijo Nanao muy roja a Byakuya, sin mirarlo e intentando no tocarlo. Pero era imposible debido a que él la sostenía firmemente, pero no la miraba.

– La llevaré a su escuadrón – se oía frío y serio como siempre, sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza ni ruborización por la circunstancia.

– No es necesario, por favor, bájeme – hablaba bajo, para no ofender al Capitán que tan amablemente la estaba cargando y ya había comenzado a caminar en dirección a dónde estaban los otros tres parados, con los ojos como platos, mirándolos.

Byakuya siguió caminando sereno y lento, como si las palabras de Nanao no las hubiera escuchado. Pasó por al lado de Renji, que lo miraba con una expresión de desconcierto. Toshirou no comprendía bien lo que sucedía, ¿el noble había cambiado su estado de ánimo tan de repente sólo por haber llevado por delante a esa chica? Y Rangiku intentaba no largar una estruendosa carcajada frente al Capitán.

Pasaron y siguieron como si nada, Byakuya manteniendo su paso y mirando al frente y Nanao sonrojada y con sus brazos cruzados. Se sentía nerviosa y algo descompuesta por la situación. Ya había leído las noticias frescas y no le agradaban demasiado semejantes mentiras. Pero si la veían así junto a él y encima cargándola, todo empeoraría y no necesitaba otros tres días de aguantar el llanto de su Capitán.

– Capitán Kuchiki, ¿leyó las noticias?

- Si

- ¿Y no le importa?

- No

- Oh. Pero… ¿no es mejor que me baje?

- No - ¿por qué estaba empeñada en manchar su honor de caballero? Le importaba tres cominos que los demás dijeran cosas de una supuesta relación con ella en los pasillos. De todas formas sabía que no era cierto. Pero sí le reventaba la posibilidad de que se rumoreara que la había dejado tirada en medio de la calle después de habérsela chocado. Así que era mejor que la llevara amablemente a su escuadrón y luego vería cómo matar a Ichigo.

De pronto recordó la foto de su hermana con el descerebrado ese y gruñó, sus ojos volvieron a encenderse y apretó sus manos, provocando una reacción por parte de la chica que cargaba.

- ¿Sucede algo, Señor? – dijo disimulando el dolor que le provocaba el apretón, más la sensación asquerosa de sentir que la energía espiritual de él se agitaba y comenzaba a elevarse.

- No – aflojó las manos e intentó normalizar su energía espiritual. Nanao suspiró. Ya podía ver la puerta del escuadrón.

**Un rato más tarde, en Karakura**

Era de madrugada. Una cama, dos personas. Ichigo respiraba lenta y acompasadamente. Podía notarse la relajación total en su rostro, serio pero distendido. A su lado, dormía plácidamente una morena pequeña y delgada. También se notaba su disfrute del sueño. Sus espaldas se juntaban. Las piernas de Ichigo colgaban al lado de la cama y Rukia había tomado posición fetal y abrazaba sus piernas.

Él llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una remera. Ella, un pijama de Chappy, color rosa. Ningún indicio de que hubiera sucedido algo entre ellos.

Una ligera distorsión en la tranquilidad de la noche alteró el ambiente, pero los bellos durmientes no lo notaron. Demasiadas peleas al comienzo de la noche habían logrado su agotamiento total. Hacía un tiempo que los hollows no cesaban, venían de cacería de almas en unas extrañas manadas de unos cuantos y los shinigamis tenían que actuar. Pero, esa noche también estaban cansados por otro tema.

_- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Tú y tu estúpida manía de no llevarlo!_

_- Pero, Rukia.__ Si tú siempre lo tienes encima, ¿para qué iba a llevarlo yo también?_

_- ¡¿Por qué nunca piensas por ti mismo y depositas en los demás todas las responsabilidades?_

_- ¡Porque tú siempre me dices que no me preocupe por tonteras!_

_- ¡Idiota!_

_- ¡Enana del demonio!_

_- ¡Pendejo!_

_- ¡Tonta!_

_- ¡Inútil!_

_- ¡Grosera!_

_- ¡Malcriado!_

_- ¡Flacucha!_

_- ¿Flacucha?_

_- Hmp_

_- Ah, no. Eso si que no__ - se adelantó, sin mirarlo, con ese rencor en la voz que tanto alteraba al chico._

_- ¡Oi, Rukia! – gritó al mismo tiempo que aumentó el paso._

_- ¡Déjame en paz! – comenzó a correr._

_- ¡Espera! – la siguió._

_- ¡¿Por qué no te vas con la rubia esa que tanto te miraba?_

_- ¿Eh? – la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo con algo de fuerza. La giró bruscamente, obligándola a que lo mirara, pero Rukia no lo hizo__. - ¿Qué rubia?_

_- ¿Me vas a decir que no notaste que esa te estaba mirando?_

_- Yo no __vi ninguna rubia. Además eso no tiene nada que ver con lo otro_

_- Si que tiene.__ Porque si hubieras tenido el maldito móvil encima yo no te hubiera perdido el rastro, idiota_

_- Es que no me di cuenta de que entraste __en esa tienda y seguí caminando_

_- Tarado – su voz quería romperse pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Ichigo la abrazó. Después de unos minutos, siguieron caminando abrazados._

_Llegaron por fin a casa y no había nadie. Ellos sabían que Isshin y las chicas no estarían esa noche porque tenían una reunión de trabajo en otra ciudad. Estaban algo nerviosos, ni siquiera se miraban._

_- ¿Dormirás sol__a? – Ichigo preguntó suavemente sin mirarla, cuando estaba por entrar al cuarto de sus hermanas._

_- Si__ - ella también lo evitaba._

_- ¿No quieres dormir conmigo? – ahora lo miró enfurecida._

_- ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme algo así tan fresco?_

_- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pensaste, tonta?_

_- Nada – se sonrojó._

_- Dije "do__rmir" - la miró de reojo y se cruzó de brazos. Los dos sonrieron y luego rieron._

- Maldito ryoka – dijo por lo bajo, él estaba cerca de ella, demasiado. Podía notarlo hasta desde ese lugar tan distante.

- ¿Pasa algo, Capitán? – Renji también notaba los reiatsus, pero intentaba disimular ya que no le gustaba el aura que desprendía Byakuya.

- No – estaba furioso. Los dos, nerviosos, agitados y más que alterados por la situación, se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar de dónde provenían los reiatsus.

Una sombra apareció en su camino.

- ¿Dónde va, Capitán Byakuya? – Byakuya ignoró aquella pregunta y siguió su camino, al igual que Renji, que sólo lo seguía. Ya no le gustaba tanto la idea de que su capitán esté tan alterado.

- ¡Le pregunté que dónde va! – gritó la sombra, pero el Kuchiki no le respondía. – ¡DETÉNGASE EN ESTE INSTANTE! – ahora si había colmado su paciencia, que de entrada, le quedaba poca. Se dio vuelta y enfrentó al que osaba distraerlo, pero se sorprendió al ver quién era. – Parece que me escuchó, capi – la voz sonaba irónica.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Byakuya estaba algo impresionado. Una mujer con muy buenos atributos, cabello verde y una perfecta máscara que cubría parte de su cabeza lo miraba desafiante. ¿Quién demonios era?

- ¿Eh? ¡No me conoce! – lloraba como si fuera una niña, Byakuya seguía tan desconcertado como antes, o más. No es que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que era un arrancar, pero… ¿arrancar? Eh… - ¡Soy yo! – sonrió la que antes lloraba. - ¡Nell!

- ¿Nelliel Tu Odderschvank? – preguntó algo incrédulo.

- La misma. Es que a veces mi apariencia cambia un poco… no lo puedo controlar - reía algo nerviosa y vergonzosa. Byakuya, recordando de pronto los informes sobre aquel "extraño fenómeno arrancar" que conservaron vaya uno a saber por qué, sólo se limitó a seguir su camino. En cambio Renji, se quedó algo embobado con la nueva apariencia de Nell. Sabía de sus cambios pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de verla en vivo y en directo.

- ¿N… N… Nell? – tartamudeaba. Nell sonrió y corrió a darle un abrazo, como lo hacía habitualmente al verlo, cuando estaba en su apariencia de niña. Renji se ruborizó.

Byakuya miraba de lejos la casa Kurosaki, notando cómo los reiatsus de los buscados estaban calmos, normales y juntos. Juntos. ¡Juntos! Sus ojos seguían encendiéndose y su energía elevándose. Se acercó y pudo ver la escena. Ichigo se había dado vuelta, o sea que ahora miraba la nuca de Rukia y había pasado su mano por encima de la cintura de la chica, en una especie de abrazo torpe. Ella seguía en su posición fetal. Ambos dormían plácidamente.

Renji llegó a duras penas al lado del Capitán, con Nell colgándole del cuello. Su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al roce del de la ex espada. Pero bueno, se mentalizaba que estaba allí porque tenía que castigar a Ichigo. Su cara cambió al ver la del Capitán. Estaba sacado. Se acercaba lentamente al vidrio, que para desgracia del dueño de la habitación, estaba abierto. Entró y desenfundó su zampakutoh. Tocó directamente el cuello de Ichigo, que se despertó algo confundido. Pero al ver a Byakuya allí, apuntándolo y notar inmediatamente la posición en la que estaba con Rukia, supo cuál era el problema. Después, su desconcierto fue mayor cuando entró Renji, con Nell en su forma adulta colgando de su cuello, que al verlos, también desenfundó a Zabimaru y lo apuntó con rabia.

Ichigo miraba alternativamente el brillo de los filos de ambas espadas y con la mano que tenía sobre la cintura de Rukia, la tocaba despacio para que se despertara. Rukia, al parecer, no entendió el mensaje, porque comenzó a reír. Le estaba haciendo cosquillas. Se giró y, aún con los ojos cerrados, le dio un beso en la boca a Ichigo. Ahora sí lo mataría, y sin tortura previa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer semejante cosa frente a él? Eso era el colmo.

- Ru… Rukia… - balbuceó entre los labios de la morena, que, por suerte, abrió los ojos.

Ichigo miraba, tembloroso, a los dos hombres que amenazaban con descuartizarlo. Rukia estaba entre asombrada y avergonzada. Byakuya casi no entraba en su alma debido a su reiatsu negativo que cada vez se elevaba más y Renji observaba a la pareja de descarados con rabia mientras sentía los pechos de Nell estrujarse con su pecho.

Toshirou llegó al lugar de los hechos y entró a la habitación, seguido de Matsumoto. Ambos quedaron boquiabiertos al comprobar que era cierto lo que la revista decía. Los dos artículos confirmados.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – el capitán Hitsugaya, al notar la tensión en el ambiente, decidió romper el hielo.

- Es un mal entendido – Ichigo dijo al instante.

- ¿Mal entendido? No seas necio. Podemos ver con nuestros propios ojos lo que le estás haciendo a Rukia

- No es lo que piensas, Renji - Rukia comenzaba a defender a Ichigo, notando por dónde venía la mano. Si no hacía algo de inmediato, ese silencio que mantenía su hermano podía ser capaz de llevar esa escena a una verdadera tragedia.

- Quítate – Byakuya ordenó, mirando a Rukia con furia.

- Hermano, esto no es como tú estás pensando

- ¡Deja de defenderlo! – Renji también se estaba alterando.

- No me está defendiendo, es la verdad. Nosotros no tenemos nada

- ¿Entonces por qué están durmiendo en la misma cama? – los dos se miraron. ¿Qué contestar?

- Bueno, parece que si tienen algo - Rangiku intervino. No podía dejar que lo matara. Se acercó a Byakuya y se apoyó seductoramente en su hombro. – Capitán, ¿no cree que es mejor solucionar esto de otra forma? Fíjese que no parece que su hermana lo hubiera pasado mal

- Quítese, Teniente – esto estaba podrido definitivamente. Rangiku retrocedió, lo mejor sería no intervenir, o al menos no de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. Tragó saliva y miró a su Capitán.

- Capitán Kuchiki, por favor baje su espada. Este no es lugar para hacer este tipo de escenas. Además debemos escuchar lo que Kurosaki tiene para decir en su defensa antes de castigarlo como corresponde por sobrepasar algunas de nuestras leyes. Supongo que estará de acuerdo conmigo – sentenció Hitsugaya con voz firme y convencida. Byakuya lo miró y no tuvo más remedio que bajar su zampakutoh. Las reglas y los derechos estaban primero. Ichigo expiró, un poco más aliviado. Por lo menos tendría unos minutos para pensar qué decir en su defensa.


	6. El juicio

**El ju****icio**

Miraba alternativamente a Renji, a Byakuya, a Rukia, a Nell –que ya había vuelto a cambiar–, a Toushirou y a Matasumoto. Ellos estaban frente a él porque eran testigos de su gravísima falta.

Más allá todos los demás Capitanes y Tenientes, encabezados por el Comandante General Yamamoto. El silencio ya se había vuelto pesado e insolente y el ir y venir de las miradas de todos los que estaban en el centro era insoportable.

– Señor Ichigo Kurosaki, estoy esperando que responda la pregunta que acabo de hacerle – repitió el viejo por tercera vez. El problema no era la pregunta, sino la respuesta.

– Verá – comenzó Rukia, pero fue interrumpida por Renji.

– ¡Él tiene que responder! ¡Cállate! – el pelirrojo estaba alteradísimo.

– Es que es muy complicado

– ¡Responde! – gritaron Rangiku y Nell al unísono, más divertidas que enojadas.

– Muy bien. Sucedió que como todas las noches los hollows vinieron, pero en esta oportunidad Rukia y yo estábamos en un lugar con mucha gente y no podíamos salir así como así. Por eso dejamos a las gikongan a cargo

– ¿Dejaste a cargo a Kon? – preguntó Renji, comenzando a comprender el por qué de la fotografía embarazosa. Pero con un sabor amargo en la boca.

– Si. Ellos se retiraron ni bien pudieron y evidentemente pasó algo por lo cual el idiota de Kon tuvo que hacer lo que hizo para salir en esa fotografía – dijo Ichigo con rabia.

– ¡Kurosaki! Entonces, ¿por qué estabas con mi hermana cuando llegamos? – Byakuya estaba alterado, muy alterado.

– Bueno, esto, entonces… ¿Cómo decirlo? A ver… Si, es cierto

– ¡BASTA! ¡DILO DE UNA VEZ! – Yamamoto perdía la calma por los balbuceos de Ichigo, que estaba rojo como un tomate. Rukia se había escondido detrás de Renji, que con su mano intentaba sacarla de su espalda.

– ¡Estábamos durmiendo juntos! ¡Durmiendo! – gritó, cerrando los ojos. Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos como platos y después entraron a reír. Por supuesto Byakuya y Yamamoto no.

– ¿Durmiendo? – reía Rangiku. – ¿Quién se creería eso?

– ¡Si! ¡Estábamos durmiendo! ¡Nada más! – salió Rukia desde detrás de Renji.

– ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡ORDEN! – ordenó el viejo. – Si el acusado declara que sólo estaba durmiendo en la misma cama que la señorita – carraspeó – Kuchiki, entonces no hay cuestionamientos posibles. ¿Quién es el próximo testigo?

– ¡Yo! – se ofreció Rukia, sonrojada y enojada. – ¡Yo quiero declarar! – insistió. Yamamoto la miró enfurecido, pero asintió con una seña.

– ¿Qué sucedió anoche, señorita – carraspeó – Kuchiki?

– Ichigo y yo estábamos en medio de los humanos, cuando recibimos la señal de un hollow. Ambos, cada uno en su turno, nos cambiamos con nuestras gikongan. Yo con una de las que traigo siempre y él cambió con Kon. Los dejamos a cargo de nuestros cuerpos para no levantar sospechas y salimos en busca de los hollows

– ¡Eso es lo que dijo Kurosaki! – protestó Hitsugaia, señalando que ambos coincidían. – ¿Qué sucedió luego?

– Una vez que pudimos deshacernos de los hollows, volvimos a casa. Pero nos peleamos por una tontería y quedamos enfadados

– Eso no explica por qué estaban durmiendo juntos – replicó el viejo.

– No, es cierto. El problema es que hubo un inconveniente con el agua en la casa de Ichigo – mintió Rukia e Ichigo la miró, anonadado. – Y la habitación en la que yo duermo estaba inundada – la cara de todos era indescriptible y un gran murmullo comenzó a escucharse.

– ¡Inaceptable! – gritó Byakuya, todos voltearon a verlo. – ¿Inundada? Igualmente no explica por qué estaban durmiendo juntos en la misma cama en la habitación de Kurosaki. ¿Por qué no simplemente te cedió su cama y se fue a dormir a otra habitación? – protestó.

– Es que Ichigo no es tan caballero – Rangiku acotó, a sabiendas de que Rukia estaba mintiendo. Era imposible que lo que decía fuera cierto.

– ¿Ha finalizado su testimonio, señorita – carraspeó Yamamoto – Kuchiki?

– No. Ichigo me invitó amablemente a su habitación para evitar que me mojara y yo accedí. Nos quedamos charlando y nos dormimos sin querer en la misma cama

– ¡Mentira! – gritó Renji. – ¡No mientas más Rukia!

– ¡Teniente! ¡Silencio! ¿Está diciendo la verdad? Señorita – carraspeó, otra vez – Kuchiki

– Por supuesto

– ¿Algún otro testigo? – preguntó Yamamoto, harto ya de la situación. Nadie contestó. Byakuya miraba con los ojos encendidos a Ichigo, que estaba parado en posición defensiva. – Bien, entonces se levanta la sesión. Dentro de unas horas conoceremos el veredicto


	7. El veredicto y

_**7. Veredicto **__**y… ¡¿qué es esto?**_

Ichigo permanecía detenido en mitad del lugar improvisado como tribunal. Lo rodeaba la mitad del Seireitei, mirándolo insistentemente y murmurando varias cosas sin sentido. Rukia estaba parada junto a él, pero ambos estaban callados.

– Pst – un intento de llamada de atención por parte de Rangiku no logró inmutar a Ichigo. – Psssttt – otro nuevo sólo hizo que gruñera. Rukia miró a la rubia que les hacía extrañas señas con ambas manos.

– ¿Qué sucede ahora? – dijo por lo bajo Rukia. – Iré a ver

– No vayas – pidió Ichigo con desgana. – Seguramente quiera saber detalles sobre lo que sucedió – Rukia no le hizo caso y se acercó sigilosamente a la Teniente.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

– Dime… ¿es cierto lo que dijeron? – preguntó Rangiku con sorna y cierto brillo de lujuria en sus ojos. Rukia se sonrojó. – Evidentemente, no – se refregó las manos. – ¡Cuéntamelo todo! – gritó.

– ¡Cállate! – gritó más fuerte Toushiro, acercándose a las mujeres. Rangiku se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza. – Deja en paz a Kuchiki y ponte a trabajar – ordenó.

– Si, Capitán – Matsumoto, sin más remedio que obedecer a su Capitán, giró y salió de la escena. Le convenía mantenerse a raya si no quería un nuevo castigo.

Sonó un gong y todos volvieron a sus puestos. Rukia quedó detrás de Renji otra vez. Ichigo la miró de reojo y suspiró. Al fin podría irse después de que dijeran lo que tenían que decirle. ¡Si no había hecho nada malo! Yamamoto entró al recinto con un papiro escrito con tinta china y carraspeó para que todos hicieran silencio.

– Bien – miró a Ichigo a los ojos. – Ichigo Kurosaki. Lo declaro inocente – varios sonrieron. – Pero – un gran "ah" se escuchó – deberá cumplir con ciertas reglas de ahora en más. Nunca más dejará a cargo a su gikongan por ningún motivo y nunca más dormirá en la misma habitación que la señorita Kuchiki. ¿Está de acuerdo con esto?

– Si

– Dicho esto, se termina este juicio. Pueden volver a su trabajo

* * *

_Una semana más tarde…_

– Que no

– Que si

– ¡Qué no!

– ¡Te dije que si! – los dos tironeaban de la revista que acababa de deslizarse por debajo de la puerta. Ninguno de ellos pretendía ser el segundo en ver la noticia de la página rosada. Y por ningún motivo deseaba aparecer en ella. Rangiku lo miró a los ojos y Renji apartó su vista y soltó la revista, provocando que ella diera un paso hacia atrás. Aún mirarla tan fijamente le traía recuerdos de aquella imagen de los dioses. – ¡Gané! – ella sacó su lengua triunfal.

Abrió la revista y buscó frenéticamente la página rosada. El titular principal era algo extraño. Pero buscó más abajo y encontró lo que tanto anhelaba: la noticia sobre el juicio hecho a Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ichigo Kurosaki: inocente. ¡Por favor!" – leyó en voz alta y sonrió maniática. – Es como yo digo, ¿quién se va a creer que entre esos dos no pasa nada? – siguió leyendo. Renji se acercó y miró la revista al revés. – "La semana pasada fue llevado a cabo el juicio al shinigami sustituto Ichigo Kurosaki, quién había sido acusado por el Capitán Byakuya Kuchiki de acosador y mal educado. La acusación se basó en el hecho de que su hermana, Rukia y el acusado fueron vistos –y fotografiados – juntos y en una situación embarazosa; y además el mimso Capitán, junto al Tenitente Abarai y al Capitán Hitsugaya encontraron a ambos sujetos juntos y durmiendo en la misma cama."

– ¿Es que los que hacen esta edición no paran jamás de estar chismorreando? – preguntó Renji.

– "La excusa burda que dieron fue que la habitación en la que la señorita Kuchiki duerme cuando está en el mundo humano estaba inundada y fue por eso que durmió en la cama de Kurosaki. Como sus discursos coincidían, el consejo decidió que el sospechoso era inocente. Pero, esa no es la opinión de todos. Proponemos una encuesta anónima"

– A no, eso si que no – Renji tomó bruscamente la revista de las manos de Rangiku y siguió leyendo. – "Respondan cuál es la opción que se asemeja más a su opinión y deposítenla en la urna que estará frente al Quinto Escuadrón." – a Rangiku le pareció divertido. – "Opción 1: Ichigo y Rukia están teniendo una relación por encima de la laboral y no sólo durmieron esa noche juntos, sino que siempre lo hacen. Opción 2: Ichigo y Rukia son amantes desenfrenados que sólo buscan sexo. Opción 3: Rukia es una abusadora de menores que busca diversión a cualquier costo. Opción 4: Dicen la verdad. Opción 5: Ninguna de las anteriores." No puedo creerlo…

– ¡Iré ya mismo a votar!

La otra noticia, a la que ambos tenientes no dieron la valoración que necesitaba, si la vio el quinto al mando del Onceavo Escuadrón.

"Ultimo momento"

– A ver… ¿de qué irá esta semana? – se preguntó en voz alta. Estaba sentado dentro de la tina del baño.

"Ya era un rumor que se oía por todos los pasillos, pero ahora es una realidad. El Teniente Izuru Kira tiene una relación más que amistosa con el Tercer Oficial de la Undécima División, Ikkaku Madarame. Sino, observen esta fotografía…". Debajo se podía ver claramente a Izuru masajeando la espalda de Ikkaku, ambos sentados con el torso desnudo junto a un enorme estanque de aguas termales.

Yumichika se desvaneció.


	8. Amenaza de muerte

_**8. Amenaza de muerte**_

– ¡¿Una encuesta? – gritaron al unísono Renji y Rukia al ver el artículo sobre la shinigami e Ichigo. Eso era el colmo, lo único que les faltaba a ellos era aparecer otra vez en la sección rosada de chimentos.

– ¿Y ahora qué van a hacer? – preguntó Renji a Rukia, bastante desconcertado.

– Nada, ¡qué se yo! – un fuerte portazo se oyó detrás de ellos. Ambos tragaron saliva.

– Esto es inaudito – dijo una voz grave y cerró la puerta sonoramente. – Nunca dejan que nadie haga nada en paz. ¡¿Qué les importa lo que uno hace en sus momentos de relajación? – Ikkaku protestaba a los gritos. Renji y Rukia giraron y lo miraron asombrados. – ¡Odio esto! – gritó y se sentó en una de las sillas. La sala de reuniones de Tenientes era pequeña pero confortable. Los dos que estaban allí se acercaron al enojado.

– Ikkaku san, ¿por qué estás tan molesto? – preguntó Renji, algo confundido.

– ¡¿Es que no viste lo que sale en la maldita revista? – gritó, aventándole a Renji el pasquín. – ¡Mira, mira! – Renji lo tomó en el aire y vio la fotografía del aludido junto a Kira y no pudo evitar soltar una enorme carcajada. Rukia lo miraba azorada. – ¡¿Qué es lo gracioso? ¡Hijo de puta! – Ikkaku se puso de pie como un resorte y desenvainó su zampakutoh. Renji se silenció inmediatamente.

– Nada, nada – miró nuevamente la revista. – ¿Pero qué es lo que ponen?

– ¡No interesa! ¡¿Quién es el que anda fisgoneando por ahí? ¡Lo mataré! – vociferó. Entró sigilosamente a la sala Nemu, bastante ruborizada.

– Etto… no estaba fisgoneando. Pasaba por la puerta y escuché los gritos de Madarame sama. Me preocup-

– ¡Nada! – arrojó su cuerpo nuevamente sobre la silla. La puerta se abrió y todos miraron al recién llegado.

– ¡Kira! – gritaron al unísono Renji y Rukia. El blondo los miró con rareza. ¿Y ahora qué les pasaba a esos dos?

– ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó con temor. Un gran reiatsu se apoderó del ambiente y el portador de él estaba a espaldas del rubio, que tragó saliva en seco. Se hizo a un lado y todos pudieron observar la situación y al individuo.

Yumichika estaba con sólo una toalla rosada cubriendo sus partes íntimas, parado en medio del pasillo. Su reiatsu emanaba de todo su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba despeinado y mojado. No traía sus plumas ni ningún objeto que adornara su esbelta figura. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y su frente arrugada, así como sus dientes muy apretados.

– I… I… Izuru ¡Izuru Kiraaaa! – gritó, enajenado. – ¡Te mataré!

_**En otro lugar del Seireitei…**_

El inmundo pedazo de papel temblaba en las manos de aquel impecable hombre. La ira se estaba apoderando nuevamente de su persona. Quería destrozar, matar, descuartizar, despedazar, ahorcar, matar lenta y dolorosamente al causante de toda aquella historia desvergonzada y siniestra en la que estaba envuelto su apellido, su impecable e intachable apellido. ¡¿Cómo osaba ese repugnante humano haber humillado de semejante manera su inmaculada envestidura?

Arrojó otra revista más al fuego. Ya era la cuarta. ¡Tenía que hacer desaparecer toda esa inmundicia! ¡¿Quién era el responsable de aquella página rosada? ¡¿Quién sería capaz de embarrar y enterrar su apellido? ¡Lo mataría! ¡Lo mataría junto a Kurosaki! ¡Ambos padecerían juntos todas y cada una de las maldiciones habidas y por haber! ¡Las torturas nunca jamás imaginadas por nadie! Todo, todo lo pagarían. Todas y cada una de las habladurías, las miradas y las risitas de todos los shinigamis que no se atrevían a mirarlo a los ojos pero sí se mofaban a sus espaldas de su estupidez.

Se levantó y salió como una tromba del despacho y su haori, con un número seis impreso, se revolvió con el viento. Encontraría al responsable y le haría pagar por todo. Y también a Ichigo Kurosaki.


	9. Mala suerte

_**9. Mala suerte**_

Al salir violentamente de su despacho, y luego de su división, no logró ver que las mujeres shinigamis se estaban aglomerando frente a la puerta de su escuadrón. Allí estaban algunas de las más renombradas dentro de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigamis, como Yachiru Kusajishi, Rangiku Matsumoto y Nanao Ise. También las acompañaba ese día Nell en su forma pequeña, que todavía no podía controlar sus repentinas transfomaciones.

El Capitán Kuchiki pasó de ellas como un rayo, levantando viento y polvo a sus espaldas. A las chicas les pareció extraño, pero de todas formas hicieron lo que iban a hacer allí. Si no estaba Byakuya era mejor. Así que entraron sin llamar, irrumpiendo en el cuartel. Todos los shinigamis las miraron asombrados.

Yachiru traía una gran urna sellada con un kidoh de alto nivel que con anterioridad la Teniente del Cuarto Escuadrón, Isane Kotetsu, que estaba ausente en ese preciado momento por haber ido junto a otro grupo al Décimo Escuadrón.

Eligieron con intenso trabajo un lugar estratégico donde depositar la urna. Sabían de sobra que la encuesta sería un éxito y también que varios personajes querrían deshacerse de la urna y de la revista, por eso habían hechizado la urna y harían lo mismo con el lugar donde estaba apoyada, para que nadie pudiera quitarla, ni romperla, ni quemarla, ni hacerle cosas peores, hasta que a la semana siguiente pudieran hacer el escrutinio.

Dejaron la urna, Nanao la selló, y se dirigieron rápidamente al Décimo Escuadrón donde estaría esperando el grupo B, conformado por Nemu Kurotsuchi – que debía pasar por la oficina de los Tenientes a buscar a Rukia –, Isane Kotetsu y su hermana Kiyone.

_**Sala de reuniones de los Tenientes**_

Yumichika se había arrojado sobre Izuru y lo había tomado por el cabello, tirando de él. Kira intentaba con cuidado quitárselo de encima, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡¿Cómo osas manchar la reputación de Ikkaku? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que te lo voy a entregar así como así? ¡Perra! – gritaba desaforadamente. Varios de los shinigamis que pasaban por allí se alarmaron y se comenzaba a formar un semicírculo de curiosos alrededor de la galería frente a la oficina.

– ¡Detente, Ayasegawa! ¡No sé de lo que estás hablando! – forcejeaban tirados en el suelo. Yumichika estaba sobre Kira, con las piernas abiertas sobre la cintura del rubio. Tiraba de sus cabellos, que ya habían perdido la forma que todas las mañanas le daba, mientras Izuru intentaba detenerlo habiéndolo tomado con una mano por el hombro y con la otra por el pecho.

Con tanta mala suerte como para habérselos encontrado y con toda la gente mirando y parloteando alrededor de ellos, Ikkaku salió de la oficina solemne e imparcial, como si nada de lo que sucedía tuviera que ver con él. Miró la escena de los dos shinigamis peleando como niñas en el suelo y se enfureció.

– ¡Levántense inmediatamente! – una voz aterradoramente gruesa se oyó más lejos. El grito logró helar la piel y erizar los pelos de todos los presentes, incluso de la víctima, Kira, y de la bestia atacante, Yumichika.

– ¡C… c… c… c… c…! – las palabras estaban atragantadas en la boca de Ikkaku que sólo podía mirar con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas. Renji salió rápidamente al escuchar el grito de alguien más que detenía la ridícula escena que estaban haciendo su amigo y su ex colega de la once.

– ¡Capitán Zaraki! – gritó el pelirrojo al ver al capitán, que traía cara de pocos amigos y un aura negra comenzaba a formarse a su alrededor. El nudo de la toalla rosada que traía Yumichika se zafó y la pequeña y suave tela cayó sobre el hakama de Kira. Todos estaban estáticos y no se escuchaba ni las respiraciones. Así permanecieron por unos minutos.

– ¡¿Qué significa esto? – otra voz grave se escuchó desde atrás de la multitud que se había juntado para ver la escena. El dueño de la voz se acercó abriéndose paso entre la gente, pero cuando vio a Izuru Kira y Yumichika Ayasegawa en esa situación tan embarazosa, al Capitán Zaraki Kempachi con esa expresión terrorífica y ese aura maligna, a Renji Abarai consternado y salido de sus cabales y a Ikkaku Madarame con un gesto increíblemente extraño, con su boca y sus ojos muy abiertos, su mirada clavada directamente en su capitán de escuadrón y haciendo constantemente un sonido parecido al de una "c", se dio cuenta de que nada era normal, de que la gente estaba aglomerada queriendo interpretar aquella escena y de que él tenía mucha, pero mucha mala suerte.


End file.
